This invention relates to a blow dart game, and more particularly to a blow dart game having improved darts and an improved blow tube.
The object of the present invention is to provide a blow dart game having improved suction cup-type darts which will "stick" to a large variety of flat and/or curved surfaces when impinging such surfaces at perpendicular angles, as well as at angles other than perpendicular angles, and to provide an improved blow tube which, in combination with the improved darts, enhances the safety and sanitary aspects of use of the blow dart game.